


Gotta Catch 'em All

by Larrrsy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is a bit of a technophobe, One Shot, Pokemon Go AU, possible romance if you look real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrrsy/pseuds/Larrrsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon GO AU - Varric teaches Cassandra how to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'em All

“I’m not seeing it, what do I do?”

“Just turn…turn…turn–there you go.”  A small orange creature appears on the screen in her hand.

“Now what?”

“Throw the Pokéball.”

“How do I do that?”

“Just flick it, with your finger...here.”  Varric’s hand engulfs Cassandra’s while she holds her phone tentatively in front of her, eyes looking questioningly at the new device as if she isn’t sure she quite trusts it.  With his hand bracing both hers and the phone Varric quickly pulls his finger across the screen.  The Pokéball soars in a neat arc, easily hitting its target.  “See, just like that.”

“I do not understand what your fascination with this _game_ is.”  The disdain in her voice is strongly apparent.

“Because it’s fun, and mindless.  Besides, you should be great at this.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the Seeker.  You know, you find things, that’s what you do.”

“Ugh.”   Cassandra rolls her eyes, but has to dampen a smile itching at the corners of her mouth.  Varric had insisted she get the game, was adamant that she would like it.  It was one of many apps that he had added to her new phone.  _Finally joining us in the 21 st century?_ he had joked when she had told him that her old phone, a reliable, if outdated flip phone, had finally died on her forcing her to upgrade.

Which is how they had ended up here, in the middle of a park surrounded by dozens of other people all glued to their phones, starting and stopping intermittently, frantically swiping away at their screens.  She still thinks it’s a little foolish, but Varric is having fun and she will not begrudge him that.

Her phone vibrates in her hand and she nearly drops it.

“It shook.”  Cassandra’s voice is tight, she half expects the phone to burst into flames at any moment.  Varric laughs behind her at her shock, or trepidation with the new technology she’s not sure, probably both.

“It means there’s another one nearby.  Look around.”  He’s eyeing her with much amusement, his expression saying _go on_ , as if she were a child afraid to try something new.  Admittedly a rather apt description.  Cassandra slowly turns on the spot, a little self-conscious of the action until she remembers that many in the immediate vicinity are doing the same, and are altogether too engrossed in their own game presumably to notice her.

A purple animal appears on her screen.

“Oh!” she exclaims in surprise.

“Find it?”

“…It’s a rat-thing.”  Her lip curls in disgust.

“It’s a Rattata.  They’re really common.  Just throw the ball like I showed you.”  Varric tries to look over her shoulder to no avail, and moves to her side instead.  Cassandra swipes her finger across the screen, sending the ball flying.  To her surprise it hits on the first try.

“See, you’re a natural.  I told you you’d be good at this.”  Varric smiles at her and pats her on the back, leaving his hand resting against her shoulder.  As per usual his happiness is infectious and she smiles back at him, content to be spending her afternoon with him regardless of the activity.  But she has to admit, the game is kind of fun.

“You want to find some more, or call it a day?”  There is a hint of hopefulness in his statement, ever so slightly.  He wants to play some more, but he isn’t going to pressure her if she doesn’t want to.  Cassandra finds she doesn’t want to upset him, or their time together.

“I suppose we could catch a few more,” she says evenly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right, she is enjoying it.  Not yet at least.  Varric’s eyes light up.

“Great!  There’s a Pokéstop just around the corner, and we can stop by the gym I want to see how my Vaporeon is doing.”  He’s gesticulating wildly his whole body an expression of his enthusiasm. 

“I understood some of those words,” says Cassandra.  But Varric hardly notices, he’s already on the move, eager to get going…wherever it is they are going.  Varric is metres ahead of her before he realizes that she is not with him, that he has left her behind in his excitement.  He stops midstride and turns back to face her, looking a tad sheepish.  Cassandra quickly catches up with him, dodging around other players stopped on the path, and extends her hand. 

“Shall we _Catch ‘em All_?” she says.

Varric stares at her with amazement, a bit stunned, before his eyes crinkle with laughter and he takes her offered hand.

“You and me Seeker, there’s no better team.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out my office is on top of a Pokestop, it has done wonders for my productivity.


End file.
